Enel
Enel is the former "God" of Skypiea and the main antagonist of the Skypiea Arc, as well as the major antagonist of the Sky Island Saga. After his defeat by the Straw Hat Pirates, he arrived at the moon and became its new ruler. Personality Enel thinks of himself as an invincible god. He believes that he is a divine and immortal being, with the authority to do, take, or destroy whatever he pleases and is capable of doing anything. As the result, he appears fearless, childish, arrogant, and without a care in the world. Enel holds no regard for any life except his own, and has no moral qualms about killing thousands - instead, he sees it as his godly duty, and laughed maniacally as he tried to send Skypiea to its doom. He is, in short, a psychopath with a god complex, which became even more obvious when he set off for the moon, which he believes to be the home of God. Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit Enel posses the rumble-rumble devil fruit that allows him to emit and manipulate electricity. Because of the potency of his devil fruit, it can cause immediate and fatal injuries to anyone he electrocute. For example, Enel was able to incapacitate Usopp and Sanji by electrocuting them with his devil fruit ability. Enel can also manipulate and increase the voltage of the electricity to shape them into a humanoid being that can take on a longer attack range. In addition to charging the electricity, Enel can also channel electricity through his body and objects he comes into contact. He can also heat up the temperature of the object with his electricity. Enel can also manipulate the clouds to allow him to use a powerful attack. Despite his electricity manipulation, Enel's devil fruit's weakness is Luffy's rubber rubber fruit that can absorb the voltage of electricity without any issues. Haki Enel have observation haki that allows him to predict his opponent's move before they can make their move. With this ability, Enel can counter his opponent's move and make the effective move to attack his opponent. Enel's observation combined with his rumble-rumble fruit allows him to hear anyone within his proximity. Because of this ability, Enel have power to eavesdrop on the people on Skypiea. Biography Past Enel once lived on a sky island called, Birka. He ended up destroying it and killing everyone on the island. With his minions, Enel traveled to another sky island called Skypiea. He immediately took over the island and usurped Gan Fall's position as the ruler of the island. Plot Enel was first seen attacking a man for going into his territory illicitly. Enel also attempts to kill Conis when she tells the Straw Hats they were intruding and her intentions of bringing them to the sacrificial altar. Enel meets with his priests and later his slaves to discuss the Straw Hats (who were intruders) and the progress of the Ark Maxim and his plan to sail off of Skypiea after destroying it. He learns that one of his men went to Upper Yard to fight and was interested in it. Enel later encounters Nami, Sanji, Usopp, and Gan Fall. Enel electrocutes both Sanji and Usopp putting them in critical condition. Enel tells Gan Fall that he was interested in the fight going on for the gold and left. Enel goes towards the Shandora to participate in the fight and manages to electrocute and easily defeat all his opponents. Enel continues to monitor and participate in the fights until it ended with him faced with Gan Fall, Wyper, Roronoa Zoro, and Nico Robin. After talking, Enel fights them. Wyper manages to use his reject dial on Enel causing him to nearly die since his heart did not beat but Enel used his electricity to make it beat. Enel also fights with Zoro but manages to defeat all his opponents. He notices Nami and decides to make her come with him to the Ark Maxim. He tells her about the ship and plans to leave the island until Luffy appeared. Enel tries to electrocute Luffy but is shocked that the attack did not cause any damage to him since Luffy's body is made of rubber. Enel continues to fight Luffy until he manages to incapacitate Luffy by molding the molten gold around Luffy's arm and kicking him off the ship. Enel activates the Ark Maxim and have it ascend into the sky. As this occurs, Enel attacks Angel Island prepares to destroy Skypiea. Enel realize that Nami was not going to work alongside him and attempts to kill her with his electricity but was saved by the efforts of Usopp and Sanji. Enel resumes his fight with Luffy after the latter caught up to him. Enel prepares to destroy Skypiea and kill everyone as all the civilians watch as he was about to unleash a powerful attack upon them. Luffy manages to overcome Enel's attacks and defeats him with a powerful attack sending him and his ship falling into the sea clouds Enel survives the attack and manages to travel to the moon where he meets with the inhabitants on the moon. He was angry that the Space Pirates attacked the moon and electrocuted them. Enel then meets with the inhabitants of the moon and continues to explore the area and look at the paintings on the wall. After some time, Enel realizes that with enough individuals around him on the moon, he decides to become a ruler. Gallery Enel.png Navigation Category:One Piece Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:God Wannabe Category:Leader Category:Egotist Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyers Category:Arrogant Category:Amoral Category:Tyrants Category:Supervillains Category:One-Man Army Category:Obsessed Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Slaver Category:Provoker Category:Usurper Category:Fighters Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini